fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings: The Game
Koopalings: The Game '''is a 2015-2016 episodic graphic action-adventure game developed by Telltale Games, AlphaDream, Nintendo EAD and Next Level Games, for several Nintendo platforms, and computers. The game includes many game genres, including platforming, beat 'em up, hack and slash and puzzle, as well strategy. In Japan, the game is called ''Kuppa no kodomo no o toiawase ''(クッパの子供のお問い合わせ), which translates to '''Koopa Kids' Inquiry. A Season Pass Disc will be released on April 19, 2016, for all platforms that the episodes have been on (Wii, Wii U, 3DS and PC). It's a Limited Edition containing all four episodes, as well as several bonus/extra content; only 450 were made in the world, making it very rare. Story Short Summary Bowser loves his son, Bowser Jr. But... isn't he a l'il gushy ? Bowser is really to the point of ignoring his other children in favor of Jr. The Koopalings want to prove they're as important as Bowser Jr, but the castle soon gets attacked by Fawful's troops. All of Bowser's offsprings are abducted but Roy and Morton. The two set off to save their siblings. Prologue Episode 1: The Attack Chapter I: Neglected Chapter II: Fawful's Attack Chapter III: Abduction Boss Chapter: Necropolis Episode 2: Fawful Chapter I: I HAVE FURY ! Chapter II: I HAVE CHORTLES ! Chapter III: THE MUSTARD OF YOUR DOOM ! Boss Chapter: THE SANDWHICH OF GLORY ! Episode 3: Mario Chapter I: Captured Chapter II: Luigi Chapter III: Vengeance of the Pipe Fitter Boss Chapter: The Plumbing System Episode 4: The Princess Chapter Genesis: The True Mastermind The Final Chapter (?) Epilogue Characters Protagonists *The Koopalings: The titular main characters of the game, consisting of Bowser Jr, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig, Boom Boom, Pom Pom and the Koopa Kids (Mini Bowsers in Japan, Quebec and Ontario). The only playable characters before The Koopa Kids join the party. *The Koopa Kids: Yep, after a fail with a dimensional rifter, the Koopa Kids, and by extension King Koopa, are pulled into this dimension. They team up with the Koopalings later in the game, after which they become playable. To avoid confusion with the Koopa Kids (as they're called in PAL regions and most of Canada), they are referenced as "The Alt. Koopalings". *Bowser: The game's shopkeeper. *Goombad: Derived from the words Goomba and bad. A sadistic, heartless monster that wishes to destroy the entire Mushroom Kingdom at all costs. He can help you at times, but is not playable. *Elite Trio: Are you stuck ? If so, then you can spend 400 Koopa Kurrency (excuse me if this is already taken, in that case i didn't know) to Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy to skip the level. Though, you can do this only four times in the game, so be wise spending your coins. In addition, they host boutiques where you can trade items into collectables, goodies, and stuff. Nice ! *Paper Bowser: After this guy escapes from his dimension along with Sir Grodus, he decides to help the children of his flesh and blood counterpart by allowing them to take a ride on him. Woooooooooh ! *Nabbit: Nabbit is a supporting character in the game. He can steal enemies' items and give 'em to you - yet you have to pay him 200 Koopa Kurrency per steal. Antagonists/Villains/Bad guys/Whatever you call them *Fawful: This bean - ahum, i mean scientist - serves directly as the driving force of Episode 1, the titular main antagonist of Episode 2 and one of the two secondary antagonists of Episode 4 and The Epilogue. He plans on using The Koopalings for his research and taking over the Koopa Kingdom and the Beanban Kingdom. *Blizzard Midbus: Fawful's right hand minion is the tertiary antagonist of the first two episodes and a major antagonist in Episode 4 and The Epilogue. *Mario: The titular main antagonist of Episode 3. What is he up to... or, what is ''s''he up to... confusing, as Mario is male... but keep reading and you will get it. *Princess Peach: Right, that's what the she in Mario's description means. Princess Peach is the hidden main antagonist of Episode 3, the main antagonist of Episode 4 and The Epilogue, as well as the true main antagonist of the entire game. She works together with Fawful to ruin Bowser's army, get the Goombas back on her side, and worst of all... kidnap the Koopalings to brainwash them, hypnotize them, mesmerize them, put them under mind control... anyways, reeducate them, to turn them into good, kind kids, teach them of "Bowser the Villain", and turn them against their father, to dethrone him, as Peach has got enough of the Koopa King. Stop her at all costs ! *Dr. Shroob: Another villain who wants the Koopalings to test experiments on. Because of this, he cooperates with Fawful, and his army of Shroids and RC Shroobers has invaded the Koopa Kingdom. They are also in Toad Town, to capture the Koopalings should thet get in. *Sir Grodus: Sir Grodus is one of the main antagonists of Episode 1, and reappears in Episode 4 and The Epilogue as a very major antagonist. *Luigi: The secondary antagonist of Episode 3, and the penultimate boss of Episode 4, as well as the game. He calls in the help of E. Gadd, and the ghosts of Boo Woods and Evershade Valley to battle the Koopalings. In this alternate point of view, Luigi is no longer the clusmy coward he used to be. He's one of the strongest members of the Mushroom Kingdom, and will do everything he can to take the Koopalings hostage and deliver them to the princess. *Dark Bowser: A minor antagonist and a surprise boss at the end of Episode 2: Fawful. After his battle, he was mortally weakened, and passed away. Gameplay General The game ranges from two to eight (Wii U)/fourteen (PC)/four (3DS, Wii) players, minimum two in a level, which is CPU-controlled in the singleplayer mode. Each Koopaling has a health bar, which is refilled by eating meat, candies, sweets and other unwholesome food. Cherries refill the Staff bar, which, once filled, allows the Koopalings to unleash a overpowered attack. Vegetables cannot be eaten, but they can be thrown at enemies. Once the health bar reaches zero, the Koopaling will faint, and the buttons must be mashed to keep him awake. If failed, the Koopaling will be unconscious. The CPU will attempt to revive said Koopaling. Areas cannot be left if a Koopaling is swoon, forcing the buddy/other player(s) to wake him. Reviving Koopalings takes ca. 9 seconds to do. If both Koopalings are out of consciousness, the game ends. There are four main ways to faint in levels: *Enemy attacks *Electrifying orbs/Any sort of power surges *Drowning *Falling from a high place In timed levels, if time runs out, Fawful will appear with his "Headgear/Vacuum Helmet" and abduct the player characters, also resulting in a Game Over. Attacks (Koopalings) Koopalings have three attacks each. The first is a punch (a kick for Morton and Roy and a spinning attack for Wendy). The second is breathing fire (ground pounding for Ludwig, Roy and Morton, throwing rings for Wendy). The third attack is mostly a wand attack. Pressing the first and second attack buttons results in a attack which differs per character. Pressing all three attack buttons with a full Staff bar performs a overpowered attack (nothing if the bar isn't filled). Attacks (Alt. Koopalings) The Alt. Koopalings have two attacks each (not counting special abilities). The difference from the other characters is that this Koopalings cannot breath fire (explained by Mario as being too young for it, due to their dimension having different laws.). Their primary attack is spinning in a shell; the secondary attack is using a wand. Each Alt. Koopaling does a different attack with it, but the powers are the same as in the SMB3 episode 7 Continents for 7 Koopas. Lastly, special abilities: *Hip and Hop: Hop stands on top of Hip and both throw hammers, buckets, washtubs, sledges, beetroot, potatoes and other cartoonish stuff to enemies. *Kootie Pie: Kootie floods the entire on-screen area with water, resulting in the enemies getting flushed away. *Cheatsy: Calls in Monty Moles and Piranha Plants and attacks the enemies. *Kooky: Uses a device to turn the enemies into dolls, then hits them off-screen. *Big Mouth: Jumps and lands, causing a earthquake to bury all of the enemies. *Bully: The same as Big Mouth, but rather than an earthquake burying the enemies, debris falls from the sky and on the enemies. Attacks (Others) Boom Boom can spin around and leave a trail of fire around when attacking. He can also learn new attacks, such as flying with wings, spin jumping and charging later in the game. Pom Pom has a Boomerang attack, and can learn high jumps, athletics and jumping up as a shell and crashing down later in the game. Bowser Jr. mainly uses his Junior Clown Car, but can also breathe fire, throw hammers, Bob-ombs and shells and perform high jumps later in the game. The Mini Bowsers attack using mechs and breathing fire. Controls PC *Move Around: Arrow Keys/WASD/ZQSD/NUMPAD2486 (can be set, Arrow Keys to default) *Jump: Space/NUMPAD0 *Attack: Z/NUMPAD1/Mouse (Button 1) *Second Attack: X/NUMPAD3/Mouse (Button 2) *Third Attack: C/NUMPAD7/Mouse (Button 3) *Special Abilty: Y/NUMPAD9 *Revive Buddy: U/NUMPAD5 *Pause Game: Enter/Escape *Confirm (Menus): Scroll with mouse and click *Cancel (Menus): M Wii (requires Wii Remote + Nunchuk, Traditional Controller or GameCube controller) Wii Remote + Nunchuk *Move: Control Stick on Nunchuk *Jump: A *Attack: B *Second Attack: 1 *Third Attack: 2 *Special Ability: Shake *Revive Buddy: - *Pause Game: +/1 and 2 *Confirm (Menus): Z *Cancel (Menus): C Traditional Controller TBA GameCube Controller Wii U (requires Pro Controller; GamePad used for touchscreen) *Move: C-Stick *Jump: X *Attack: A *Second Attack: B *Third Attack: Y *Special Ability: L/R/ZL/ZR *Revive Buddy: - *Pause Game: + *Confirm (Menus): A *Cancel (Menus): B Koopalings' Stats *Iggy: High agility, medium power. **Jump: 5/5 **Speed: 5/5 **Power: 2,5/5 *Lemmy: High agility, weak power. **Jump: 5/5 **Speed: 5/5 **Power: 2/5 *Larry: Slow, but high jump and power. **Jump: 4/5 **Speed: 1/5 **Power: 4/5 *Ludwig: Slow, and low power, but high jump. **Jump: 5/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Power: 1/5 *Wendy: Fast and agile, but def. the weakest **Jump: 3,5/5 **Speed: 4,5/5 **Power: 0,73/5 *Roy: The heaviest, but most powerful. **Jump: 1/5 **Speed: 0/5 **Power: 5/5 *Morton: Another heavywight and kinda stupid, but he has the muscles, and jumps a l'il higher than Roy. **Jump: 1,5/5 **Speed: 0/5 **Power: 5/5 *More TBA Special Abilities *Ludwig, Roy and Morton can ground pound and stun enemies upon landing. *Iggy and Larry spit fire and use their wand. *Lemmy can do acrobatics on his ball and kick it at enemies, and throw bombs. *Roy can use his Bill Blaster. *Morton can use his hammer. *Wendy can throw vortex rings and call Cheep-Cheeps to her aid. *Bowser Jr. can fight using his clown car. *More TBA Enemies Toad (MP10).png|Toad: The most common enemy in the game. They run around. That's it. BSSBYoshi.png|Green Yoshi: Runs around and attempts to eat you with his tongue. 250px-Redyoshi.png|Red Yoshi: Spits random stuff at the player, attempts to hare away when apparoached. BlueYoshiPP.jpeg|Blue Yoshi: Flies and attempt to crash land on the character. BlueToadOnPinkYoshi.png|Pink Yoshi: Spits fire. If it has a Toad riding on it, it'll spit three fireballs. BlimpYoshi.png|Blimp Yoshi: Flies in the air and rams into the character. BulbYoshi.png|Bulb Yoshi: Blinds the Koopaling. DashYoshi.png|Dash Yoshi: Attempts to ram into the player's Koopaling(s), setting them on fire in the process. MagentababyyoshiNSMBU.png|Balloon Baby Yoshi: Inflates and takes the characters with him. 200px-BluebabyyoshiNSMBU.png|Bubble Baby Yoshi: The most dangerous Yoshi species in the game, he traps both Koopalings in bubbles, resulting in an instant Game Over. GlowingYoshi.png|Glowing Baby Yoshi: Blinds the Koopalings(s), but, unlike Bulb Yoshi, weakens them as well. Go out of their sight, if you don't the Koopalings will fall asleep. 150px-Mummy-Me.png|Mummy-Me: Attempt to mummify you. BirdoM.png|Birdo: Attempts to suck you in, or shoot eggs/fireballs. Penguin.png|Pinguin: Cries, luring Big Pinguins. Penguin2.jpg|Big Pinguin: Chases after Koopalings, then attempts to run/slide over them. 150px-SMG2 Bob-omb Buddy.png|Bob-omb Buddy: Jumps on your back and implodes, or uses cannons to shoot you. Boss Battles Blizzard Midbus *Guide: TBA Wizenheimer *Guide: TBA Dark Bowser *Guide: Dark Bowser attacks mainly by curling up in his shell in a ball formation and ramming you. He can also create a huge energy ball and throw it. To attack him, constantly attack him, until he faints. He wakes up, though, and grows giant (even bigger than Bowser's Inside Story). Constantly hit his belly while avoiding his fire and punching attacks, then deal the final hits to his head. After the fight, Dark Bowser dizzily walks around, before falling to the ground, and passing away, fatally weakened. Fawful *Guide: TBA King Boo and The Brain *Guide: TBA Mario *Guide: Mario has several forms, listed below: #Fire Mario: Deflect his fire balls by hitting them. #Penguin Mario: Attempts to slide into you. Watch out for his ice balls and jump on him when he's sliding. #Raccoon Mario: He will swoop up and float down slowly, while using his tail to attack. Jump on him yet again. #P-Acorn Mario: He will fly up and crash down. Give that pipe fitter a hit on the head ! #Hammer Mario: In this form, Mario will throw hammers. Attack him as much as possible while avoiding the hammers ! #Super Mario: Simple as heck: Jump on him while not getting jumped on yourself. Ouch. #Bomb Mario: This form was never truly used in the main series, but it appeared on SML2: 6 Golden Coins' Select File screen, where he was used to delete files. After Mario collapses into this form, he runs to you while leaving trails of spreading fire behind. After twenty seconds of running around and attempting to blow up in your face (resulting in a instant Game Over in the process), Bomb Mario blows up by himself, supposedly killing him (though it's considered non-canon, and therefore Mario never truly died). Sir Grodus *Guide: TBA Dark Fawful *Guide: TBA Princess Peach *Guide: TBA Areas Episode 1 *Kastle Koopa *Goomba Borough *Volcano *Beanban Kingdom Episode 2 *Neon Castle *Wizenheimer's House *Dimble Wood *Plack Beach *Blubble Lake Episode 3 *Boo Woods *Evershade Valley *ScareScraper *Dino Dino Jungle *Grass Land Episode 4 *Toad Town *Peach's Castle *Peach's Tower *Conference Hall *The Throne Room *The Roof *Scorching Finale Trivia *Episode 4 is the only episode to not have three main chapters and a boss chapter, but instead have "Chapter Genesis", and The Final Chapter. **It's also the only episode in which Bowser will not appear as shopkeeper, nor will Goombad, and the Elite Trio and Nabbit cannot be used, this all to ramp up the difficulty. Category:Koopaling Games Category:Koopalings Games